HaeHyuk Story
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: "Cih, sok tampan, genit, penggoda, itulah dia!" EunHyuk menggerutu./ judul ga nyambung sam isi / HaeHyuk os / aneh / typo(s) / for polarise/


HaeHyuk Fanfiction

.

.

HaeHyuk Story

.

.

enJOY the story

.

.

.

'blitz'

'blitz'

'blitz'

"_Nice_, Kibum-sshi! Coba kau berikan senyum andalanmu Kibum-sshi, itu akan menyempurnakan penampilanmu" teriak fotografer kearah Kibum seorang model tampan namun terkesan manis itu.

"Yap, kau sangat manis Kibum-sshi" tanpa sungkan Fotografer itu memuji sang model yang dihadiahi senyuman oleh sang model.

'blitz'

'blitz'

"Tunggu dulu kibum-sshi…" Fotografer muda nan tampan itu melangkah kearah sang model dan membetulkan rambut Kibum yang sedikit berantakan, dan sedikit merapihkan jaket yang tengah dikenakan Kibum.

"Nona Jung, coba kau berikan sedikit lipbalm dibibir kibum-sshi, lihat bibirnya terlalu kering itu akan mengurangi penampilannya, dan tolong rapikan rambutnya juga"

"Ye! Tuan Lee" jawab Nona Jung dengan pipi memerah. Wajar saja ia merona Fotografer Lee atau Lee DongHae adalah seorang fotografer muda yang saat ini tengah naik daun berkat jepretannya yang selalu memikat fotografer dalam maupun luar negeri.

.

.

.

"Cih, lihat fotografer sok tampan itu!, dasar penggoda! Lihat _Noona_ Jung saja sampai merona dan apa itu bilang saja ingin memegang-megang Kibum-sshi, tidak biasanya ia sedetail itu, dasar playboy!" gerutu _namja_ manis yang kini berdiri tepat didepan tempat sesi foto tersebut, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu giliran untuk pemotretannya.

"Bukankah fotografer Lee memang seperti itu, EunHyukie" timpal namja yang terlihat seperti asisten dari pemuda manis yang ia panggil EunHyukie. EunHyukie atau Lee EunHyuk adalah seorang model yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi dalam dunia entertainment Korea. Ia bahkan pernah menjadi model sampul majalah ternama dari luar negeri yang biasa menampangkan model-model terkenal _Hollywood_.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ membelanya! Aissh! jelas-jelas dia memang penggoda dasar fotografer genit" EunHyuk memicing kearah DongHae.

"Ck sudahlah EunHyukie, jangan sampai _mood_-mu itu rusak hanya karena ini saja ne, dan menurutku sikap DongHae-sshi itu masih wajar"

"LeeTeuk _Hyung_ itu asistenku atau asisten DongHae, kenapa _Hyung_ malah membelanya!" EunHyuk men-_deathglare_ Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk mendesah lemah.

"Sudahlah EunHyukie, _Jja_! minum dulu" meskipun sebal EunHyuk menerima Susu kotak _strawberry milk_ dan menyedotnya.

"_Hyung_, coba lihat. Cih! Dasar penggoda, bilang saja ingin memegang tangan Kibum-sshi, disitukan ada _Noona_ Jung untuk apa dia memakaikan jam tangan itu pada Kibum-sshi, kau lihat sendirikan Hyung" EunHyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat melihat fotografer Lee dan Kibum sedikit bercanda.

"Hmh, _Ne"_ LeeTeuk hanya meng-iya kan gerutuan EunHyuk, percuma saja kalaupun ia bicara panjang pasti namja keras kepala itu akan munuduhnya ini itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, kibum-sshi begini lebih baik, terimakasih nona Jung" DongHae melihat lagi penampilan Kibum dan kembali ke tempat semula untuk pengambilan gambar, namun baru beberapa kali jeprtetan ia kembali lagi kearah Kibum.

"Nona Jung, tolong ambilkan kotak hitam pada meja itu" tunjuk DongHae kearah meja rias tak jauh dari tempat Nona Jung berdiri.

Setelah Nona Jung mengambil kotak hitam itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah jam tangan bermerek, DongHae dengan cekatan memakaikan Jam tangan hitam itu pada tangan mulus Kibum.

"Cocok sekali Kibum-sshi, sepertinya jam tangan ini memang tercipta untukmu" DongHae sedikit menggoda Kibum, kebum menanggapi perkataan DongHae dengam senyum manis andalannya.

"Kau menggodaku? Ck, itu tidak akan mempan hemm" Kibum meninju lengan DongHae pelan.

"_Jja_! Kita lanjutkan pemotretannya, aku tidak mau EunHyuk-sshi terlalu lama menunggu. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bosan kulihat sedari tadi ia menggerutu terus" Kibum menunjuk EunHyuk dan LeeTeuk dengan dagunya, DongHae beralih menatap dua orang itu, cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya ia beralih menatap Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan pemotretan.

.

.

.

"Eoh!" EunHyuk sedikit terkejut menatap DongHae yang kini sedang menatap kearahnya dengan mata teduh penuh daya magis itu.

"Heh" EunHyuk semakin terkejut saat fotografer itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya. "Dasar fotografer genit sok tampan, dia pikir aku akan tergoda eoh?"

"_Wae_ EunHyukie~"

"_ANI_!" Teriakan EunHyuk berhasil membuat beberapa kru menatapnya heran tak terkecuali DongHae.

"Eh, _josonghamnida, josonghamnida_, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, sekali lagi _josonghamnida~_" Leeteuk membungkuk kearah para kru meminta maaf atas teriakan EunHyuk barusan, sedangkan EunHyuk hanya mendengus kesal menatap DongHae yang kini tengah melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dasar!"

"ck"

"_Wae?_"

_"Ani_" jawab LeeTeuk, "Tersenyumlah, sebentar lagi giliran pemotretanmu"

"Hmm" Eunhyuk bergumam dan menyedot minumnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Yep! Terimakasih Kibum-sshi, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini"

"Kau berlebihan DongHae-sshi, kau juga"

"Dan yah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini, pekerjaan lain sudah menungguku" lanjut Kibum tersenyum ramah.

"_Ne_, senang bekerja denganmu Kibum-sshi dan semangat!" mereka berpelukan sewajarnya rekan kerja untuk saling memberi semangat.

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu EunHyukie, _fighting_!" Leeteuk memberi semangat.

.

EunHyuk berdiri di set pemotretan dan ia mulai bergaya sesuai dengan arahan DongHae.

'blitz'

'blitz'

'blitz'

"Bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum EunHyuk-sshi" DongHae mengarahkan EunHyuk.

EunHyuk tersenyum sesuai intruksi DongHae, ia tampak manis dengan balutan pakaian casual dari desainer papan atas korea itu.

"Em, bisakah senyummu kau buat senatural mungkin EunHyuk-sshi"

"heuh" EunHyuk mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya, ia berpikir ia harus bersikap professional menjalankan pekerjaanya walaupun mood-nya sedang dalam keadaan labil.

'blitz'

'blitz'

"saya bilang senyum natural EunHyuk-sshi, bukan senyum terpaksa seperti itu"

'fotografer sok tampan menyebalkan, kau pikir mudah bekerja saat sedang bad-mood seperti ini. Ini semua gara-gara kau Lee DongHae genit'

"Nona Jung, bisa kau rapikan dulu penampilan EunHyuk-sshi"

"_Ne_"

"Ah, Shin _Noona_ tolong ambilkan tas ku" DongHae menyuruh asisten pribadinya.

"Ku pikir ini sangat coccok untukmu EunHyuk-sshi" DongHae mengeluarkan kalung perak dengan hiasan manik-manik berwarna hitam.

Saat DongHae akan memakaikan kalung tersebut dileher EunHyuk, dengan cukup keras eunhyuk menepis tangan DongHae dan merampas kalung itu dari tangan DongHae.

"Aku bisa memakainya SENDIRI, DongHae-sshi" ucap EunHyuk ketus, dan memakai kalung itu sendiri. Pemotretan dilanjutkan.

'blitz'

'blitz'

Suara dan lampu blitz kamera kini mengarah kerah EunHyuk yang sedang berpose, untuk orang awam pose itu terlihat sangat memukau dan mengagumkan namun tidak bagi DongHae yang seorang professional.

"bukankah saya sudah bilang untuk tersenyum senatural mungkin? Kenapa kau masih memaksakannya, itu sangat terlihat tidak bagus EunHyuk-sshi" DongHae menatap EunHyuk tajam namun terkesan lembut.

.

"Hei, apa dia baik-baik saja? EunHyuk-sshi tidak terlihat seperti biasanya?" tanya Nona Jung pada Leeteuk, sedikt heran mengingat penampilan EunHyuk yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ia hanya sedang _bad-mood_ saja" jawab LeeTeuk pendek.

.

DongHae berjalan kearah EunHyuk bermaksud untuk merapikan penampilan EunHyuk. DongHae memang selalu seperti itu saat mengarahkan modelnya, ia selalu teliti.

"Kau—"

'plak'

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" EunHyuk menepis keras tangan DongHae yang saat itu akan merapikan rambutnya yang mungkin sedikit berantakan, jangan lupakan teriakan nyaring EunHyuk yang berhasil membuat mata seluruh kru menatap kerahnya dan DongHae dengan tatapan terkejut.

'ada apa dengan model manis itu'

'sepertinya ia sedang sensitif'

_'bad-mood_nya benar-benar mengerikan'

"Aaa—sepertinya _mood_-mu sedang kurang bagus hari ini EunHyuk-sshi"

Leeteuk segera berjalan kearah EunHyuk dan DongHae. dilihatnya mata EunHyuk sudah memerah menahan marah, Leeteuk sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa mood 'artis'nya ini bisa sebegini buruknya.

"Ah, _josonghamnida_ Lee DongHae-sshi" Leeteuk segera membungkuk pada DongHae.

"Tidak papa LeeTeuk-sshi, kita bisa menunda pemotretan ini besok. Mungkin EunHyuk-sshi butuh istirahat yang cukup" DongHae tersenyum kearah LeeTeuk dan EunHyuk, tapi dengan tidak sopannya EunHyuk malah melengos kearah lain. Enggan menatap DongHae.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa eoh?"

"…"

"Hei, jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarku EunHyukie"

"…"

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya, baiklah" Leeteuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya setelah pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh EunHyuk yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kata DongHae benar, kau memang perlu istirahat yang cukup"

"ck, fotografer sok tampan itu! aissh"

"Dia memang tampan kok"

"siapa?"

"Lee DongHae, fotografer itu"

"Cih, sok tampan, genit, penggoda, itulah dia!" EunHyuk menggerutu.

"Menurutku ia tidak seperti itu, dia—" merasa tatapan tajam EunHyuk yang mengarah padanya Leeteuk langsung bungkam dan menghela napas pelan, 'wajahnya saja yang manis, dasar keras kepala'

.

.

.

"EunHyukie~ Hyung pulang dulu, ingat kau harus segera istirahat, dan jangan lupa minum vitamin-mu" EunHyuk mengangguk dan

'blam'

EunHyuk memakai sandal rumah dan melangkah kedapur untuk membuat minuman hangat untuk merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Tanpa sadar ada seorang namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana piyama yang entah sejak kapan telah memperhatikannya dari pintu dapur, orang itu berjalan pelan kearah EunHyuk berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, wajahnya terlihat berseri.

"Sayang~" EunHyuk tidak benar-benar terkejut saat ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar pas di pinggangnya, ia sudah biasa merasakan ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Orang itu melingkarkan tangannya erat dipinggang EunHyuk, sementara hidungnya ia tenggelamkan ke bah EunHyuk, mencoba untuk menghirup aroma tubuh EunHyuk sebanyak mungkin. EunHyuk diam mengaduk coklat panasnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar bad-mood.

"Heum, kau marah padaku?" lelaki tampan itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh EunHyuk.

"hei aku tak suka saat 'istri'ku diam saja seperti ini" mengelus lembut pipi EunHyuk.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana saat suamiku berskinship dengan namja lain didepan mataku sendiri?" namja itu diam mendengar perkataann EunHyuk.

"Apa aku harus senang? Apa aku harus marah? Atau aku harus berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan bersikap seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi? Lee DongHae-sshi!"

"hem, itu professionalitas sayang~"

"Professional? Apa skinship itu termasuk professional? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai berskinship dengan Kibum tadi"

"Hei, itu hanya skinship sebatas pekerjaan sayang~ kau tau sendiri 'kan aku selalu ingin pekerjaanku terlihat sempurna maka dari itu aku turun langsung untuk mengarahkan atau menambahkan sesuatu agar hasilnya memuaskan"

"…" EunHyuk diam.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" DongHae menangkup wajah manis EunHyuk. Mereka bertatapan lama. "Saling percaya satu sama lain dalam hal apapun, itu salah satu janji pernikahan kita, ingat?" DongHae berbicara sangat lembut, membuat EunHyuk luluh dan mengangguk pelan.

DongHae menyatukan dahi mereka satu sama lain, meresapi nafas masing-masing yang saling menerpa wajah mereka.

'chu~'

"Saranghae~" DongHae mengecup singkat bibir EunHyuk pelan, menjalarkan rona merah disekitar pipi EunHyuk. Malu.

"Nado~" mereka berpelukan erat untuk menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Jja! Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat. Bukankah besok kita ada pemotretan lagi" EunHyuk mengangguk patuh.

"Sayang~"

"Heum"

"sebenarnya aku suka saat kau cemburu seperti tadi"

"YA! Bicara apa kau!"

"Bukankah itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Diam Hae"

"Sayang kau tau sendirikan Kibum-sshi akan menikah dengan pengusaha muda itu hmm kalau tidak salah Choi Siwon, jadi kenapa kau masih cemburu"

"Sudah kubilang DIAM, HAE" teriak EunHyuk dengan wajah merah.

"wajahmu merah"

"YAK!"

"Kau sangat cantik saat malu seperti itu"

"Dasar genit, penggoda!"

Dan masih banyak lagi godaan-godaan yang DongHae layangkan pada EunHyuk.

Ya, mereka memang sudah terikat dalam tali pernikahan hampir satu tahun, namun mereka berdua sengaja merahasiakannya dari khalayak umum. Mereka merahasiakannya karena tidak ingin kehidupan pribadi mereka menjadi bahan perbincangan dunia entertainment yang terlalu berlebihan membicarakan kehidupan pribadi para artis.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

n/a : maaf kalo banyak typo, cerita ini langsung saya post tanpa edit. Gara2 ndak bisa tidur malah bikin cerita aneh kaya gini, maafkan kalo judul gak nyambung sama isi. Dan cerita ini sangat membosankan. maaf kan saya yang selalu buat cerita abal kaya gini terus.

Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah ninggalin ripiu di OS "Untitled" saya… gamsahaeyo~ chingudeul…

Ri Yong Kim, Guest, nurul. , sullhaehyuk, niknukss, lee ikan, dekdes, Anonymouss, finahaehyuk , Lee Eun Jae

.

.

.

Saranghaeyo chingudeul~ gamsahaeyo~


End file.
